


we can be three

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asexual Jughead, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sex Positive Asexual Character, trans Jughead (non explicitly mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9975683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: “You know I don’t mind,” he adds.Reggie snorts and raises an eyebrow at Archie. “Told you so.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy have some random smut featuring sex positive asexual jughead. it's not explicitly mentioned but i wrote this with jughead as trans in my head, so there's that too. hope you like it!

“Reggie, c’mon.”

“He doesn’t care, you know that.”

“Yeah, but, it’s _weird_.”

“Dude.”

“ _Dude_.”

“Oh, for the love of god!” Jughead abandons his attempt at sleep and finally rolls over, entirely unsurprised to see Reggie and Archie thoroughly entangled, flushed and breathing heavy.

Archie is redder in the face than Reggie, but they both look suitably ashamed. Jughead pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. He tips his head back and counts to ten under his breath.

“Jug—!”

“Carry on.” Jughead pulls the blanket around his waist, and scoots minutely closer. He reaches out and pats Archie’s shoulder. “You know I don’t mind,” he adds.

Reggie snorts and raises an eyebrow at Archie. “Told you so.”

Archie pouts, and before Reggie can react Jughead leans in to kiss the redhead. Archie melts under his lips, keening softly. “Jug…”

“C’mon,” Jug says again. He casts a pointed stare between his boyfriend’s bodies, where they’re both hard and straining in their boxers. “I don’t mind,” he says again.

Archie shudders and rolls his hips against Reggie’s thigh. “Okay, okay.” He nods eagerly. He reaches one hand to tangle in Jughead’s longer, messy locks; his other hand wraps around the nape of Reggie’s neck and hauls him closer. “Okay,” Archie murmurs again.

Jughead feels sleep tugging at him but he staves it off to watch. He doesn’t get off, but he likes watching their bodies twist and twine. He likes watching them get _each other_ off, blushing and panting and desperate. He likes to watch, and help when he can.

“Jughead, you’re drifting.” Archie is watching him with slick lips parted. Jughead kisses him again rather than replying; he licks into Archie’s mouth and swallows the moans. “Fuck,” Archie hisses as the kiss breaks.

“He’s getting antsy,” Jughead remarks as he looks over to Reggie.

Reggie just nods and finally reaches for the waistband of Archie’s boxers. He pulls them down freckled thighs slowly, tosses them over the edge of the bed uncaringly. Reggie sits back and admires the view before reaching out to rake his nails across Archie’s skin. “Lookin’ good, red,” Reggie taunts as his touch flits perilously close to Archie’s dick but never quite close enough.

Jughead stifles his laugh in the crook of Archie’s neck. He kisses idly, nips at the tender skin and takes in the taste of sweat and lust.

“F-fuck.” Archie’s eyes are shut and his whole body is practically vibrating. His hips are rolling slowly, desperate to be touched and his chest is heaving with the effort to breath evenly.

“That’s the plan,” Reggie announces.

Jughead wrinkles his nose—mostly for show. “Gross.”

“You love it.”

Jughead rolls his eyes. “So help me, I do.” He lays a hand over Archie’s chest, over his heart and taps his fingers along to the rhythm of Archie’s heartbeat. “What about you, Arch?”

A low moan is his answer.

“I think that’s a yes.” Jughead looks from the pink, freckle-dotted face to watch Reggie shimmy out of his own underwear. Reggie strikes a pose when he realizes Jughead is watching, shoots him a wink for good measure. “You’re such a tool,” Jughead tells him affectionately.

“Guys,” Archie whines softly.

“Sorry, sorry.” Jughead coos quietly and presses an apologetic kiss to Archie’s burning cheek. “Reggie, distract him, I’ll grab the lube.”

“Sir, yes sir.” Reggie even salutes before crawling to cover Archie again, their bodies slotting together perfectly. “How you doin’, Archie?”

Forced to let go of Jughead’s hair, Archie winds both arms around Reggie’s shoulders. He tilts his head up until Reggie relents and kisses him. “Good, I’m good,” Archie answers as they pull back. “Need you, though.”

“Yeah, yeah, I hear you.” Reggie looks over as Jughead passes the tube of slick over. “Thanks, babe.”

Jughead flicks him in the ear for the comment, before moving in to steal a kiss of his own. The lube tumbles to the bed forgotten as they kiss, slow and hot. Jughead nips at Reggie’s lip before pulling back. They both look over to their boyfriend when he makes a small noise of disappointment.

“I could watch that all day,” Archie adds.

“We know.” Jughead levers himself down to crowd Archie again. “Later, okay?”

Placated, Archie nods. He opens his mouth to say something else but what comes out is a yelp. “Reggie!”

“That’s my name.” His hand is between Archie’s thighs, fingers slick as they slip inside. He’s flushed all over but grinning like the cat who got the canary.

“Oh my god.” Jughead doesn’t bother to hide his laugh this time. He rests his forehead against Archie’s temple and laughs against his cheek.

“I hate you guys.”

“No, you don’t.” Jughead kisses Archie’s ear.

“No,” Archie moans, “no I don’t.” He shivers and his legs fall open wider. His moans turn breathless and the only sound that fills the room is the slick slide of Reggie slowly, carefully opening Archie up. “More.”

Reggie obliges and adds another finger. “Jug, hand me a pillow.” With his free hand he slides the pillow under Archie’s hip. Archie’s hips roll faster and harder to meet his fingers and Reggie grins crookedly. “You look so good like this.”

Archie’s hands on his shoulders dig in, fingernails biting crescent shaped marks into his skin. “C’mon, Reg, get on with it.”

Reggie looks over to Jughead and waits until he gets a nod before withdrawing his fingers. “Condom?” The little foil square hits him in the chest to the chorus of laughter from his boyfriends. He reaches out and smears his lube-sticky hand on Jughead’s boxers in revenge, reveling in the indignant squawk.

“I will leave,” Jughead taunts with no heat. Archie pouts again, and Jughead kisses it away once more. He’s no more likely to leave than Reggie is—and the changes of Reggie leaving are exactly zero.

“Y’ready, Arch?” Reggie asks after rolling the condom on; he gives into the urge to stroke himself, already so close to the edge and eager for release.

“Fuck, _please_!”

Jughead’s smile is one part fond and one part amused, and it sparks one on Reggie’s own face. “Stop teasing him, Mantle. Be a _dear_ , won’t you?”

Reggie doesn’t both replying. He takes his dick by the base and sinks into Archie slowly and carefully, watching as his boyfriend adjusts to the feeling. “Archie, talk to me.”

“S’good,” he gasps. He pulls at Reggie’s shoulder until their bodies are perfectly fit together, until Reggie can’t press inside any deeper. “Shit.”

Reggie braces his elbows on the bed and kisses at Archie’s collarbone. He looks over and catches Jughead’s eyes, heavy lidded as they are. _Jughead_ may not get off on watching them, but Reggie sure as shit gets off on it. “Love you,” he murmurs.

Jughead reaches out and takes Reggie by the chin and pulls him into a kiss. “Thought you said you were going to fuck him?” He whispers right back, tearing a moan from Archie and Reggie both. “Or is kissing and thrusting too much for you?”

Reggie growls and surges forward; he starts up an unrelenting pace of thrusts, and in the same moment kisses Jughead hard enough that their teeth clack together.

Archie’s legs wind around Reggie’s waist, heels digging into the small of his back and urging him on. He’s desperate, cock bobbing between their bodies, but he feels so far from neglected. He means it when he says he could watch his boyfriends kiss all day—there’s nothing he wants more, honestly. The flush that comes to Jughead’s cheeks as Reggie sucks on his tongue, the delicate little noises they both make together. Archie keens and swallows the twinge of disappointment when both Reggie and Jug look over.

“Sorry,” Jughead replies.

Archie shakes his head.

Jughead smiles and brushes some damp hair back from Archie’s forehead. “How does it feel?”

Archie swallows. He feels put on the spot, but in a way that only makes his blood burn hotter; lust is a flame licking through his veins, bright. Jughead is pressed all along his side, and Reggie’s thrusts have slowed. He presses in deeper with each thrust and the bed rocks gently with the force.

“Archie,” Jughead sing-songs. “Focus.”

“You’re so mean.” Reggie smothers his laugh against Archie’s shoulder.

“I’m not mean,” Jughead retorts. “He loves it when I do this, huh?” He lays a hand over Archie’s chest again and draws a single fingertip over one pebbled nipple. Archie shivers. “Loves it when I make him tell us how much he likes getting fucked?”

“ _Fuck_.” Reggie and Archie hiss in unison.

“Or do you love this more?” Jughead’s speaking low, right against Archie’s ear, but Reggie can hear him easily. They’re all so pressed together, tight and slick and _perfect_. “You love it when I talk like this? When I tell you to touch yourself, touch your cock, Archie.”

Archie drops one hand from gripping Reggie’s shoulder to comply. He takes his dick in hand and groans. He fucks into his fist and grinds against Reggie still inside him.

“He’s gonna come, Reg,” Jughead says. “What about you? Are you close?” Jughead tilts his head and smirks. “Will you come for me, Reggie?”

Reggie falls forward at the same time Archie’s back bends like a bow. Both their hips stutter and rut, Archie’s gasps hitching and Reggie’s groan long and drawn out.

Jughead sits back, satisfied. He watches his boyfriends come back to themselves slowly as the scent of sex settles over the room heavily. Reggie looks over first, his expression dazed and dopey. “You’re positively glowing,” Jughead drawls.

“Love you too.” Reggie grunts as he sits up. He withdraws slowly, murmuring soft and sweet nothings to Archie as he does so. Jughead watches Reggie drop the tied off condom in the trash before ducking out to the bathroom.

“You alive Archie?” Jughead asks.

“Mm.” Archie half stretches, half shrugs. “Nah,” he declares eventually.

Jughead snorts. “You’re a weirdo.”

Archie nods just as Reggie comes back into the room. He’s thrown on a fresh pair of boxers, one hand holding a pair for Archie and his other hand holding a damp rag. Wordlessly, Reggie wipes at Archie’s stomach and thighs; he kisses the skin in the wake of the warm water, pleased when goosebumps pop up.

“If you don’t stop that, we’re gonna have to have a repeat. Not that I’m opposed to that, mind you, but I’m _starving_.”

Reggie laughs. “Alright, alright.” He retreats from his tender treatment of Archie’s body and tosses the boxers at him instead. “C’mon, Andrews, let’s treat princess to some breakfast.”

Jughead flips him the bird before rolling out of bed. He doesn’t make it halfway across the room before Reggie is taking him by the hips. “Watch yourself, Mantle.”

“Aw, Jug, don’t be like that.” Archie speaks over the rustling of him pulling on boxers. He stands once he’s dressed and comes around to Jughead’s other side, effectively sandwiching Jughead between him and Reg.

Jughead rolls his eyes but relaxes in his boyfriends’ arms. “I don’t know how I ended up with two complete weirdos.”

“I dunno either,” Reggie replies. “But I don’t mind.” Reggie kisses the top of his head for emphasis.

“Sap.” All the same, Jughead leans back and kisses Reggie. He opens his mouth to say something else but his stomach growling cuts through the conversation. “That’s a sign.” He wriggles out of their grip and makes a beeline for the bedroom door. He leaves his boyfriends behind without a care, muttering something about bacon and pancakes and eggs way more food than really necessary.

Archie looks over to Reggie with a lopsided grin. “Coming?”

Reggie doesn’t take the bait. Instead he steps into Archie’s space and kisses the top of his head too. “Love you.”

The blush from earlier never quite left Archie’s skin, but it burns brighter tenfold. “Juggie is right, you’re a total sap.” Despite his words, he takes Reggie’s hand and pulls him along. “If we don’t hurry up, he’s going to cook and eat all the food.”

Reggie lets himself be pulled along with a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot to add that this is set in some indeterminate future, when the boys are, well, men, and living on their own


End file.
